pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oshawott
Oshawott (Japanese: ミジュマル Mijumaru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region. Its classification is the Sea Otter Pokémon. It has the ability Torrent, like all other previous -type starters. Biology Physiology Oshawott is a bipedal mammalian sea otter-like Pokémon. It has fur covering it entire body, with white fur on its face and arms, light blue fur on its torso and it has a dark blue flat tail, feet and ears. It also has a tan-colored scallop shell attached to its stomach called a "scalchop," which is made of keratin (the same substance as human hair and fingernails). Behavior Oshawott are mostly mischievous and slightly aggressive. When they feel bored, they will play with their Scalchop, making a "pound" sound. Special abilities Oshawott's scalchop can be removed from its belly and used as a sword for specific attacks, such as Razor Shell, and can also be used to deflect attacks. Evolution Oshawott evolves into Dewott at level 17. Dewott evolves into Samurott, the final form, at level 36. Game data Pokédex entries |gen=V |black=It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay. |white=The swordshell on its belly is made of keratin, the same material as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword. |black 2=The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle--it can be used to break open hard berries as well. |white 2=The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle--it can be used to break open hard berries as well. |x=The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle--it can be used to break open hard berries as well. |y=It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. |or=The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle--it can be used to break open hard berries as well. |as=It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.}} Locations |pokemon=Oshawott |blackwhite=Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. |bwrarity=One |black2white2=Starter Pokémon from Bianca in Aspertia City. |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer or Trade |xyrarity=None}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |bwspr =Oshawott BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Oshawott_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Oshawott_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Oshawott_B2W2.gif |Vback =Oshawott_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Oshawott_BW_Back.gif |xyspr =Oshawott_XY.gif |xysprs=OshawottShinyXY.gif |VIback=OshawottBackXY.gif |VIbacks=OshawottBackShinyXY.gif |orasspr = Oshawott_XY.gif|orassprs = OshawottShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime Oshawott's first appearance in BW001 was as one of starter Pokémon that Trip could choose. However, Trip chose Snivy as his starter instead. When Trip's Snivy battled Ash's Pikachu, Oshawott snuck out of Professor Juniper's lab to watch. Oshawott followed Ash until Ash finally noticed him, whereupon Ash caught Oshawott in BW003, and added him to his team. He constantly falls in love with other female Pokémon. Trainers with an Oshawott *Burgundy *Ash Other Oshawott is one of the playable characters in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he is a disciple of Samurott, the Keeper of the Cove Area. He's the one who is sent on an investigation of Pokémon disappearing and ending up in Wish Park. In Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U Oshawott appears as one of the many Pokémon that can appear from the standard Poké Ball. As soon as it appears, it uses Surf and makes a small wave in front of it, dashing through the stage. If it hits an opponent, they will be damaged and pushed thoughout the stage and beyond, almost always scoring a KO for the one who called it. Oshawott, however, counts as a projectile, and can be reflected. Trivia *Oshawott is the fourth mammalian starter, the others being Cyndaquil, Chimchar, and Tepig. **Oshawott is also the first -type Starter Pokémon to be based on a mammal as well as the first mammalian starter not to be of the -type. *Oshawott is the only Unova starter to have a different species than its direct evolution: Oshawott being the Sea Otter Pokémon, and Dewott being the Discipline Pokémon. *Oshawott has the lowest total base stat of all Water-type starter Pokémon. *When Oshawott's English name was first revealed, it was often misspelled as "Osha'watt'". This was seen on merchandise, such as tags on Pokémon Center plush toys from the Nintendo World Store in NY. Origin Oshawott is based on a baby sea otter. Etymology Oshawott's name could be a combination of the word ocean for "Osha", as well as "water" and "otter" for the end of its name, "wott". Another possibility for Oshawott's name origin is from the words Otter and Wash. By swapping the consonant sounds within each word to get Osher and Watt, then altering the spelling while keeping the same sounds gives Oshawott. Oshawott's name may also be derived from the city "Oshawa" in Ontario, Canada and "otter". Its Japanese name may be derived from 水 mizu, water or 未熟 mijuku, naive and 丸 maru. Names in other languages Gallery pl:Oshawott ca:Oshawott Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon